Double Life
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: What if Jak wasn't the only sucessful experiement for the dark soilder project? What if someone was created just so that they could destroy Jak?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I don't own Jak and Dexter but I hope you enjoy this fic I wrote so enjoy!

Jak stared at the small pool of water as he wonder if things for him would ever be okay. He was in the desert, nearby where he had met Ashleen when he was an outcast in Kregon City.

It had been a week since the whole episode with the whole end of the world and the destruction of Errol. The city was rebuilding and were still trying to figure out what to do with Jak and what he had done for and against the city.

He was turned into a monster against his will, yet people turn to him on their most desperate hour as if he was some kind of hero. Yet as soon as the crisis was over they would all turn against him as if Jak was responsible not only for saving them but also being blamed for what they were being forced to live through.

"They call me a hero, yet they say it with fear in their eyes." Jak thought bitterly to himself as he stared into the water, as he saw his darker half standing besides him in the water.

"I guess it's true about how a mirror can show what's on your mind, but I wonder… is it even worth it anymore to even hold him back and not to just let him take total control over me?" Jak thought to himself as he had thrown his hand through the water distorting the image, leaving the image of only dark Jak laughing at him.

Jak just stared at the image lost in thought as his communicator had gone off another thing he wished he could get rid of.

"Jak we need you to come to HQ we have another mission for you to do." Torn said through the communicator as Jak glared at it before he had answered it.

"No thanks I'm not in the mood to be your fucking lap dog today." Jak said as he had than used dark eco to destroy it as dark Jak had laughed at this action.

"Shut up!" Jak yelled as he than shot dark eco lighting in all directions before he was able to clam up enough to stop his assault.

"Having a bad day hero, I think we all have one of those once in awhile." said a girl with elf features with long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and an army style shirt similar to what most people wore in the wastelands.

"Who the hell are you?" Jak asked as he jumped up from where he was sitting, surprised that the girl was able to sneak up on him without Jak noticing her as he had than pulled out his gun.

"Whoa easy there partner, I just came to enjoy the view. Besides it's not nice to shoot someone unarmed. If you don't believe me than you can come over here and frisk me." She said as she threw her hands up defensively as she waited to see what he would do.

"So than go ahead and leave me alone." Jak muttered as he had put his gun away and stared at the water again.

"Nope sorry hero, but I can't just leave you here so you can try and have an unheroic death." she explained as he stood up angrily and walked over to where she was standing.

"Will you stop calling me that, I'm not a hero!" Jak yelled as dark eco had sparked around him.

"I'm sorry if it upsets you, but you are. You save a city who should have died for what it had done to you. I mean the lord used you in experiments that destroyed your natural abilities to make you talk only to hear you scream. 

Not to mention, he let you escape knowing that he didn't have to chain you up like the other prisoners, since he knew that you were scared of the fact that not only your body, but your very soul was damaged thanks to him." she explained as Jak looked like he was going to hit her.

"What in the precursors are you talking about?" Jak snapped as he tried to keep dark Jak at bay.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, you may fool those around you, but you can't lie to yourself or have you finally figured out a way to get past the nightmares? The names Alexis hero and trust me we'll meet again." she said disappearing into the mist that surrounded the desert.

"What was that about, and how could she possibly know about my nightmares?" Jak thought as he stared at the spot Alexis was standing at, not even noticing his best friend walking up to him, since he had left Dexter in the car when they had first arrived there.

"Jak… Jak! If you keep daydreaming sooner or later you're gonna become a metal head's dinner." Dexter said as Jak rolled his eyes at this as Dexter had crawled onto his shoulder pad.

"Sorry Dex I'll take you back to the bar in a second." Jak said as he had started to walk back to the car.

"At this hour? Yeah right like I want to be stuck with you in a car for an hour, only to than go and greet an angry babe." Dexter yelled in annoyance.

"What did you do this time?" Jak asked knowing that his friend enjoyed venting.

"Me! I didn't do anything Tess is the one that started it." Dexter said as Jak slapped his hand over Dexter's mouth to shut him up.

Jak than pulled out his gun as he than destroyed a group of metal heads.

"More metal heads, I thought we killed them all." Dexter said as Jak made sure they were all dead.

"What gave you that foolish idea rodent, all you need is one of them to keep a race alive." Alexis said as she appeared before them leaning against a tree nearby.

"What do you want?" Jak asked angrily as Dexter made a whistling noise at her.

"What's wrong hero not pleased to see me?" Alexis asked as she walked over to where they were standing.

"Hold it a sec sister, how come you're not metal meat?" Dexter asked as he had jumped off of Jak's shoulder.

"Simple, they can't attack what they can't see." Alexis explained as realization had hit Jak.

"Wait a sec you can only use that-"

"If you can use dark eco, you're not the only one with secrets hero." Alexis said cutting Jak off.  
"Okay dat's it toots what do you know that we don't?" Dexter asked wondering who this chick was.

"What do I know? I know more than you can imagine, but I'll tell you what, you want to here. That Jak's real name is Mar prince of Spargus. You were sent to the past as a child to become a channeler, only to return home and get experimented on by Lord Braxos, do I need to continue?" Alexis asked knowing that she had hit a sore spot.

"How do you know all this?" Jak asked her confused as Dexter tried to get his attention.

"Well let's just say that where I come from you're all the rave. This was fun hero, but I have other people to bother; so later." Alexis said as she had started to walk away.

"Hold on a sec you still owe me some answers." Jak yelled as he ran after her.

"Sorry hero but I don't give those for free." Alexis said as Jak had tackled her to the ground pinning Alexis underneath him.

"Sorry hero but I only like you as a friend, so get off of me." Alexis snapped as she used red eco to make him go flying into the air as she had quickly stood up.

"What the hell are you?" Jak asked as he landed on his feet.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alexis said as she had pulled out twin blades of yellow eco as Jak had turned into his darker half.

"Um… Jak?" Dexter called out trying to calm his friend down only to end up getting shot at by dark eco.

"How sad is that all it takes for you to feel threatened by something else; a creature that you despise as you go against your only morals that make you a hero." Alexis said as she had swung the blades at him.

Jak hadn't answered her as he had broke the blades as he had than tried to use them against her as they quickly disappeared.

"Shame on you Jak and to think I was about to go easy on you, looks like I'm going to have to stop holding back on you." Alexis said as she used blue eco to fly into the air and avoid his attack. 

Jak was going to shoot her out of the air making this a quick battle when he had realized that his gun was gone.

"Looking for this hero? Do you really think I would let you have an advantage over me?" Alexis asked as she showed Jak his gun as she than put it on top of a pile of rocks landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Now if you can be a good boy you can have your little toy back." Alexis said as she tried to locate where Jak had run off to.

"You need to learn some manners channeler." Jak said as he had snuck up behind her and punched Alexis in the face, making her go flying a few feet before falling to the ground.

"A channeler? I'm many things hero, but a channeler I am not." Alexis said as she quickly raised a shield to protect her from Jak's assault.

"Than what are you than?" Jak asked as he tried to break her shield.

"Come on hero shut off your attack before you make me do something we'll both regret." Alexis said as she noticed what was behind Jak.

"Go ahead I'd like to see you try." Jak said as he stopped hitting the shield to see what she would do since he was now out of dark eco.

"Very well." Alexis said sighing as she used yellow eco to electrocute Jak and send him flying into a pile of rocks. 

Alexis than used dark eco as a sonic wave to bring the rocks tumbling down on top of him making sure that it would be awhile before Jak would be able to face her.

"Hey rodent when your friend wakes up tell him to talk to Vin, oh and no hard feelings." Alexis said as she summoned Jak's gun to where Dexter was hiding as she than got on a bike that was nearby and drove away…

A half an hour later Jak had woken up and cleared the ruble around him knowing that the girl was long gone.

"Dexter don't even dare think about it." Jak said as he had noticed that Dexter was holding his gun and trying to use it.

"Dexter don't you even dare use that." Jak yelled as he had taken the gun away from him before he was able to even try and use it.

"Aw Jak come on I should get to use it after saving your life." Dexter whined as Jak had rolled his eyes at this and got inside the car as he had drove to the HQ…

"Great all I do is say hi to the guy and he's already at my throat like our first encounter couldn't have gone any worse." Alexis thought as she was pacing in the small hut that she was given that laid on the outskirts of Kregon City.

"At least we met he's kind of cute. Though I feel bad for him but than again it can't be helped. Besides Errol always tells me I was only created to destroy him." Alexis thought bitterly as she remembered her own time in the dungeons as she tried to get her mind off of them.

"At least he was lucky Jak got only the dark eco and I got everything else." Alexis thought as she was playing with her dagger the only weapon she had besides her eco.

"None of that matters now, what does is now that we've met, I need to come up with a new plan so that next time we meet, I can take him by surprise." Alexis thought as she had than begin to work on her fighting skills…

"Jak my boy we were starting to worry about you." Samos said as Jak had entered the room and leaned against a nearby wall.

"Sorry for the wait old green but we had to deal with some crazy bitch before we came here." Dexter said as he had walked over to where Tess was sitting.

"So I'm guess there's another victory to add under Jak's belt." Tess said as Jak and Dexter shared a look.

"From the looks of it, I say the shrimp finally lost one. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Torn said as Jak just glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault the girl wasn't normal she was able to control eco the same way I can, but she said she wasn't a channeler so I'm not sure what she was." Jak said as he was rubbing his eyes as he was saying this.

"Interesting but she's probably right, the only people here that use eco are you my boy and the monks. Unless there might have been another success in the Barron's projects." Samos said as he had walked over to the window.

"That's impossible, the dungeons where destroyed and anything else that was trapped inside. Even if she was one of his pets, why would she be released now instead of when he was about to die." Torn explained as Ashleen glared at him for bringing it up.

"Why are you mad at me I'm just saying; when we disarmed it all the prisoners where already dead from the dark eco that was spilled." Torn explained as Jak had heard enough and had left the room.

"Why did you say that Torn when you knew how much it bothers Jak?" Ashleen asked knowing that Torn was hiding something.

"I was just stating facts besides what's makes you think that there's something else to it?" Torn asked as she had placed her hands on her hips not believing him.

"Fine don't tell me just don't regret that decision later." Ashleen said as she had left the room…

Jak had walked to the pier; lost in thought not even noticing where he was going.

"Out for a stroll hero? Don't you think it's a little late for that?" Alexis asked as she sat a few feet in front of him with her feet dangling in the water.

Jak didn't even hesitate as he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger only to find out that it was a hologram.

"You shot me, what is wrong with you?" Alexis asked as she stood in front of the Naughty Ossel.

"I think you know the answer to that." Jak said as he had fired again only to hit the window as she had teleported out of the way.

"Nice try hero but I think you need to work on your aim." Alexis said as she had appeared a few feet in front of him.

"Only when they won't hold still." Jak said as he had shot her in the shoulder.

"Wow good for you hero, but let's see what you do to this." Alexis said as she had made a whip out of dark eco as she made Jak fly into a nearby building as she had than healed herself.

She had than leaped on top of Jak who was still lying on the ground as she had pulled out her swords and held them under his neck.

"My how the hero has fallen, funny Errol was wrong, he said you would put up more of a fight. Knowing him, I bet he wishes he was here right now." Alexis said as Jak just glared at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Jak asked after a few moments of silence as she had just stood there.

"Nothing I just thought I would just be generous and let you live for now, though that doesn't mean I won't give you a present for it." Alexis said as one of the blades had disappeared as she had than pulled something out of her pocket.

Jak had used this to shove her off of him though he had received a deep cut from her blade as he had done this.

He was than about to attack her but he had lost his balance as he was starting to get dizzy from losing so much blood.

"Don't worry hero you'll get what you deserve and your gift will be here when you wake up." Alexis said as she had used the hilt of her sword to knock Jak unconscious as she had than just left him lay there in a pool of his own blood.

Well theirs the first chapter R&R and tell me what you guys think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis had headed back to her house after she had beaten the crap out of Jak knowing that someone would be waiting for her once she had returned.

"Errol what brings you here?" Alexis asked him as she acted surprised that he had decided to show.

"I came to see you of course I was worried that something might have happened to you." Errol explained as he stared out the window as he had heard Alexis walk up behind him yet not knowing what she was hiding her daggers from his view.

"Don't waste your breath we both know that you don't give a damn about me. It doesn't matter Jak is taken care of so why don't you do us both a favor and leave me alone?" Alexis asked as she had leaned onto the windowsill that was next to him.

"I doubt that the fool was that easy to beat or did he go easy on an old inmate of his?" Errol asked as Alexis just glared at him in silence.

"Does it matter how the job was done? He has your stupid item so now it's your turn on our bargain." Alexis explained as she waited for Errol's reaction.

"Oh yes your freedom, though you should be thanking me I took you in a poor orphan living with the monks and I turned you into a powerful solider." Errol explained as an evil glint had filled his eyes.

"Oh yes I had to be tortured to the brink of insanity just so that you can have more power. Well than Errol since you feel that way than you won't mind me doing this." Alexis muttered as she had taken her daggers and had stabbed Errol in the back forcing her daggers up and through his stomach.

Errol just laughed at this as he had walked towards her as he had pulled the daggers out with ease. "Sorry my dear but I'm afraid you're going to has to try better than that." Errol said as he had slowly advance towards Alexis.

"For you see thanks to our prince except for my face and brain I am mostly made out of precursor metal. Well since you decided to turn on me I guess I should destroy you. But don't worry my dear I'm sure I can find a replacement for you." Errol explained as Alexis couldn't help but give a bitter laugh to this.

"Oh really go ahead I like to see you try and find another person with the abilities that both Mar and I posses. Oh wait that's right there are no others like us wasn't that what you said to your leader that we were the only two that were successful in your sick experiments?" Alexis asked as Errol had glared at her in anger.

"You ungrateful brat if it wasn't for me you'll still be with those stupid monks trying to protect something that doesn't exist. They may had taken you in orphan but I was the one who gave you power so show me some gratitude." Errol had shot back as he had made a lung for Alexis only to miss her by a few meters.

"Should I thank you when your Lord made me the orphan to begin with? Only to than be captured and tormented as I listen to other cell mates be put through your sick experiments. If I hadn't tried to escape when the tower was destroyed I could had been freed from your insane plans. But as usual it was just another test to see what powers laid inside me." Alexis had shouted as she had summoned a sphere of yellow eco before throwing it at Errol as he had easily deflected it as he had sent it flying into a nearby wall.

"Why are you complaining I gave you power I even went as far as letting you produce a child for me only for you to end up attacking yourself and yet you still blame me for your own misfortune?" Errol had asked as Alexis had turned away from him in disgust only to fall to her knees as what appeared to be a collar around her throat had turned red as though it was burning her.

"Such a foolish little girl did you think that you stood a chance against me when I was the one who created you?" Errol asked as he made his way slowly to where Alexis was kneeling.

"Why was that again was it to defeat Mar or so that you would have a powerful ally when you tried to take over the world?" Alexis asked as Errol had slapped her for saying this.

"Don't worry my pet since you proved your worth I'll be nice and give you your reward." Errol explained as Alexis had tried to fight against him before the robotic man had forced himself upon her...

When Jak had awoke he felt tired and disoriented as he had tried to sit up only to be pushed back down on the bed as he had than noticed that someone was sitting beside him.

"Jak thank goodness you're alright." Keria explained as she had noticed that Jak had come to as she noticed that Ashelin was holding him down.

"What happened?" Jak asked as he was finally able to bring the room into focus.

"We were hoping that you could tell us since we found you knocked out and bleeding." Ashelin had explained before she had helped him into a sitting position getting off the bed as she had walked over to the only window in the room.

"I was attacked by that girl only this time I lost and she could had killed me. Yet she didn't she just stood there until I blacked out yet her eyes reminded me of someone that I use to know." Jak had muttered to himself as he was trying to place where he had seen those eyes before.

"Jak I doubt you had met her you were the only one to survive the experiments before we shut the project down. You were the Baron's last experiment I'm sorry but maybe this girl isn't actually real maybe you got her mix up with another solider." Ashelin explained as Jak had glared up at her before flinching as pain had made its way up his left arm gaining Jak's attention.

"Your arm was bleeding when we found you and it had a piece of weird material stuck inside of it. I didn't want to remove it until your wounds had a chance to heal." Keria explained as she had stop Jak from touching the wound...

Alexis had awoken as she had noticed that her clothing was torn and that she was lying on the cold cottage floor. ""Damn him when will he learn that thinks to this experiments I'm only good for a sex toy? Though since he decided to break the rules it time that I get even with the bastard." Alexis thought as she grabbed an old black cloak before heading out the door.

Alexis grabbed her repainted motorcycle before making her way to the local bar knowing that if she was lucky she could find some information to use against her employer. Alexis entered the bar as she noticed a black man wearing armor that belong to fellow waste Landers.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken? I mean I have some questions and they said that you know everything that goes on in these parts." Alexis explained as she kept her hood up not wanting one of Jak's friends to recognize her.

"Well by the look of your clothing your no stranger to the desert as well, grab a seat and I'll see if I can answer your questions." Sig explained as he noticed the girl's strange behavior as she kept herself hidden from Tess as she work the bar that evening.

"Thanks I need some information on Errol and the dark warrior project if he were to create another warrior what reasons would he have behind it?" Alexis asked as Sig finished off his drink before signaling for another one.

"Well small fry there could be a number of reasons though when it comes to Errol none of them will end up being good. He may create a warrior to get rid of Jak or he may use it in the tournament that's coming up soon. I'm surprised that a desert delver like you didn't already know about the tournament." Sig explained as Tess put a mug at his table before walking away as Alexis turned to stare out the window so she wouldn't meet the women's eyes.

"I've been away from home so I didn't hear about it though is it something to pick out the new ruler now that Damos has passed away?" Alexis asked as Sig was quiet to this before grabbing her hood and lowering it as Alexis glared at the man for doing this.

"I was right no wonder you tried to hide your face I would to if I were you. The last time I saw you was when you were living with the monks before all the chaos happened in the city what happen to you small fry, your right by the way." Sig explained as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was in the city trying to help free the prisoners that was taken in for some experiment that the Barron was involved with only to get locked up as well. Even with the project destroyed I'm still trap by what that mad man has done to me." Alexis explained softly as she ran a hand through her hair as Sig watched her in silence.

"Hold on a second are you saying that those bastards used you as well? That's hard to believe Alexis since you were the best fighter around despite your living arrangements." Sig explained as he leaned forward in his seat.

"No I wasn't used in that project but I was forced to watch all the other experiments done on the innocent victims that went before me. Look Sig I know that Errol was able to create another dark warrior now I need you to tell me everything you know about the tournament." Alexis explained as she laid her hands flat on the table.

"Alright small fry I'll tell you what I know but for the record this conversation never happen. After Damos death the underground decided to join the two cities and allowing them to be ruled under one leader, so we're holding a fighting match winner gains leadership of both cities though my money's on Jak. Though how do you know what that mindless drone has been up to?" Sig asked as a communicator floated above him before Ashelin face had appeared above it.

"Sig we need your help in tracking down someone who seems to be even more powerful than Errol. She was able to defeat Jak and may be coming after you so stay on your guard this women looks like a stray but can force eco to follow her command." Ashelin explained before the link had been killed.

"Wow that sounds like one hot chilly pepper sorry to cut our little talk short Alexis but duty calls maybe when I'm finished my mission we can talk again." Sig explained as he stood up to leave.

"I highly doubt it Sig when you find out that you were just talking to the person that they want you to destroy." Alexis thought bitterly as she stood up to leave as she headed out the door as she noticed that someone was waiting for her.

Alexis had pulled her hood back up as she noticed the old man with a log on his head as she decided to act like she didn't see him standing there.

"You know it's rude to ignore a wise man especially when he knows about things that may concern you. I've been talking to the plants in the forest and I know that there's more to you than meets the eye. Jak knows you under a different name though what is your connection to him?" Samos asked as Alexis glared at him before saying anything.

"Back off old man unless you want to end up getting beaten because you wouldn't watch what you said around me. Why do you care I attacked Mar shouldn't you be either attacking me or taking me in for questioning? If not than move away from my bike or I may hurt you old man." Alexis growled out as she wanted to get away from the place and figure out her next move.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady just because you're an eco user doesn't give you the power to boss people around. You wear a collar so who is you're supposed master?" Samos asked only to jump away as a whip made out of yellow eco had almost hit his head before Alexis used the distraction to drive past him.

"Darn it that child reminds me of Jak and I feel almost sorry for her. At least Jak has us but that child walks her dark path alone, may the precursors have pity for her." Samos muttered to himself before heading to HQ to check on the other underground members...

Jak was tossed back into his cell after another eco injection as he stayed where he was lacking the strength to move away from the bars. He could hear footsteps and decided to ignore it at first since it was at the other end of the hallway but he could hear the girl yelling at the guards as she tried to break free.

"You stupid fools let me go I haven't done anything to your stupid baron besides your laws don't apply to a waste Lander so unhand me unless you want an early death." The girl snapped only to be tossed into the cell before the two guards had walked away from her cell.

"Great I come here to free the prisoners from the Baron's insane plans only to find out that most of them are dead and get caught by that two timing merchant that would even sell out his own mother. Too bad for them I have a few tricks I can try to get out of here." The girl muttered to herself as she was wearing a brown robe and had her hair cut short around her ears making her look like a boy.

The girl had ran her hands across the bars before pulling out a small pick from her bag working on the lock. It didn't take her long before the cell door was opened as she walked down the hallway only to stop in front of Jak's cell. "Well I can at least free one of the Baron's prisoners before escaping." The girl muttered before picking the lock to Jak's cell.

"Come on hero let's get out of here before the guards notice we escaped. You can walk can't you?" the girl asked as she helped Jak to his feet before walking towards the way the guards had brought her.

"Yes though what's your name and how come you don't act like other people that were brought here?" Jak asked as he followed close behind her.

"The monks called me Echo since I learned a few thing fast as I repeated what other people say though I'm not a citizen of Haven hero I belong to the wastelands and my mission was to free you guys before meeting up with Sig." Echo explained before pulling Jak with her into the shadows as two guards passed them.

"Why do you keep calling me hero when you don't know me I have a name you know?" Jak explained softly as he moved to be in front of the girl in case they were attacked.

"I know but you look like one someone who would give their life in order to save the world and all that nonsense. Don't take it as an insult we wastelander only give nicknames to a few people." Echo explained in amusement only to stop wishing for her guns as she heard a large group heading towards them knowing they would be forced to fight.

Jak had pushed the girl into the shadows as he followed in after her thinking that the guards wouldn't spot them. The large group past them as Jak waited a few more minutes before leading the girl where she told him to go. Jak thought they were almost free only to see Errol and a large group of KG guards standing in front of the door.

"Did you honestly think you eco freaks would escape so easily though I guess the rumors about wastelander are actually true. The baron has ordered for us to capture you two without killing you." Errol explained as his men lunged at the prisoners.

Jak glared at the man before lunging himself at the guards as he threw in punches and kicks as he was trying to get to Errol and kill the man who always enjoyed watched him be tormented by the machine. A lot of the guards he knock unconscious yet they seem to keep coming as Jak was starting to grow tire. He felt the girl rest her hand on him as he felt eco wash over him as it healed his wounds.

"Stay close hero otherwise you'll ruin my plan of trying to get us out of here. I can tell you want to kill him but you can't accomplish this if you're locked up now can you?" Echo asked as she tried to stay close to the male elf as she used her fighting skills which is realized were the same as the prisoner though she knew the only way they would win was to use Errol as a hostage. She made her way towards the man only to feel a sharp hot pain as one of the guards electrocute her as it had taken her by surprise. The guards use this as it only took a few more shocks before the fight as over as both elves were knock unconscious. Jak awoke from the dream in a cold sweat as he sat bolt upright in the bed before he laid back down. The dream still lingered in his mind as he now knew who the girl was and why she was so bitter towards him. She had tried to help him escape when she had the chance and yet unlike her he had left the girl there only to end up as Errol's pet.


End file.
